


L'histoire d'O - Art

by surya



Category: due South
Genre: Bondage, Fanart, M/M, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 12:07:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1346869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surya/pseuds/surya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artwork for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/series/60637"> a collection of stories </a> by Tatau, written for Ride_Forever. NSFW!</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'histoire d'O - Art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tatau](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatau/gifts), [Ride_Forever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ride_Forever/gifts).



  



End file.
